


Marley Shepard’s Speech @ Star of Terra Reception

by thedas_scribe (wshall)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Inspirational Speeches, Speeches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wshall/pseuds/thedas_scribe
Summary: Marley’s background is colonist/sole survivor, and thus did not participate in Skyllian Blitz as the War Hero did.  She received the Star of Terra three months after ending the Reaper War.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Marley’s background is colonist/sole survivor, and thus did not participate in Skyllian Blitz as the War Hero did. She received the Star of Terra three months after ending the Reaper War.

Thank you all for being here, this afternoon. How blessed are we that it’s not raining, anymore, and the sun is out – fantastic! (to Hackett) Got lucky on that one, Admiral.

Thank you for the invitation to speak, today, though I don’t feel I deserve this honor. I am not a hero. Maybe I did earn the honor of wearing the Star of Terra. But I am not a hero, I am just a soldier.

Soldiers are trained to protect people, to protect places, to protect things. We are trained to do so at any cost. We are also trained to work together as teams, and not just myself, but the entire galaxy came together as a team of soldiers in many different arenas over the past three years, some giving their lives, some leaving loved ones they would never see again, but they all answered the call to protect not just earth, but the entire galaxy from a threat that only came around every fifty thousand years.

It wasn’t just the soldiers who helped us win. It was the doctors who did everything they could to keep our injured soldiers and civilians above ground, it was the neighborhood leaders who coordinated safe houses and bunkers to hide in, the emergency personnel who provided crisis support, and even the children who reminded us of why we fought as hard as we did.

It is because of that teamwork, that dedication, and that determination that we are here today. If it was not for all of that, I would not have been able to go up there and ensure that our future would be secure.

Everybody played a role in this, everyone did. This Star belongs to all of you as much as it has been given to me. I am deeply honored to have served my human race and the galaxy as a whole, and even more honored to continue serving, though in a different area.

I dedicate this to those who gave their lives to bring down the greatest threat we will ever know. 

Thank you all for coming.


End file.
